Spitfire (Wally y Artemisa)
by Nirvana Street
Summary: Serie de historias cortas o largas que cuentan el romance de Wally y Artemisa. Su romance no fue de película, no estuvieron juntos desde un principio, nadie se declaró loco de amor solo por una mirada cruzada. Ella luchó contra sus propios demonios, él contra su propia inmadurez ninguno iba a arrastrar al otro a una relación que podría lastimarlos si no aclaraban sus sentimiento
1. Indignación

La química siempre había sido algo que se le daba bien y eso no había cambiado a lo largo de su vida y los ejercicios sobre ecuaciones químicas que le había dejado su profesor deberían de haber sido pan comido para alguien como él, pero hoy ese no era el caso y no porque estos estuvieran especialmente difíciles sino por la cantidad de indignación que su cuerpo luchaba por procesar.

Wally West hervía de la indignación por que uno de sus mejores amigos había sido suplantado a su manera de ver por la liga por una chica, una total desconocida que no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con ellos y mucho menos con Olliver pues no tenía más familia que su hermana la cual había fallecido hace un par de años lo mas cercano a sobrinos que él podría (por lo menos de esa edad) tener eran Robin y él.

Simplemente no entendía como es que ellos esperaban que la fueran a aceptar, así como así tal vez para el resto del equipo no represente ningún problema y Robin quien tendría que estar igual de indignado que él parecía bastante tranquilo con respecto a toda esta situación, pero él no cedería así de fácil, Roy tenia un lugar mas que merecido en el equipo y que se lo arrebatasen, así como así era indignante ni mas ni menos que eso.

Sabía que bien podría estar exagerando que de hecho Roy decidió no unirse y rechazar ese lugar que se le estaba ofreciendo y que Artemisa no tenia la culpa de las decisiones de su amigo y que posiblemente ella no seria consciente de lo que su llegada podía significar ante aquellos extraños a los que conocería, pero Ollie y el resto de la liga si lo sabían y ellos eran los que aprobaban esas cosas ¿o no?

Su tío había hablado de eso con él y su tía también agradecía que en estos momentos estuviera en licencia por el nacimiento de Ben, su tía siempre había sido buena consejera, Wally jamás había puesto en duda lo que ella decía hasta este preciso momento en el que también insistía en que debería de darle su oportunidad a Artemisa pero eso era algo que no cabía dentro de si pues para el Roy Harper debía de ser el arquero del grupo ni mas ni menos pero no era así y le era indignante que nadie más pudiera ver eso.

El llanto de un bebe lo saco de sus pensamientos y la voz de su tía cantando las mismas canciones que le cantaba a él mas pequeño le llamo a tranquilizarse algo que logro hacer a medias.

Pensando las cosas con la cabeza más fría se dio cuenta de que fue bastante injusto con Artemisa y se dio cuenta de sus erros y se sintió avergonzado por este, considero por unos instantes pedir perdón pero su propio orgullo no le permitía ni siquiera considerarlo como una posibilidad.

Entren a mi perfil y siganme en twitter e Instagram.

En instagram mande una foto de una de mis historias pues mi cuenta es privada :v

En instagram me pueden encontrar como: nirvana_street

Y en twitter como: StreetNirvana

Y pueden entrar a mi perfil aquí en wattpad para entrar directo a los links


	2. Impresiones

Kid Flash

¡¿Como se atrevian?!, ¡¿Por qué?!.

Flecha Roja era no solo su amigo tambien era parte de la familia, era como el hijo de Flecha Verde y lo reemplazaban por alguien a quien de seguro acaban de conocer, de otra forma el ya se habria dado cuenta de quien era ella.

Ellos no podian hacer eso, reemplazarlo, no podian.

Menos con una persona que guardaba tantos secretos, como era ella.

Claro, debia admitir que era bastante inteligente y cuando peleaban sus argumentos eran bastante sarcasticos que hasta le parecian hilarantes.

¡Ah!

Artemisa

¡¿Como se atrevia él a tratarla de esa forma?!

Si, esta bien. Ella tenia muchos secretos para los miembros del equipo, su familia es una enigma debido a que ella no habla de ellos, pero eso no justifica su trato ni que el le cuestionara todo lo que hace.

¿Por qué no podia simplemente aceptar que Flecha Roja no quiso estar con ellos y ya?, ¡¿Por qué?!.

160 palabras


	3. ¿En que momento?

Si ella se ponía a pensar bien las cosas, ¿que es lo que siente?, ¿como fue? Y todo lo que implica darle una respuesta a sus nuevos sentimientos por el pelirrojo era una mision imposibles pues en cuanto menos se lo espero se vio envuelta en esa mirada esmeralda, en ese pelo rojo y con el deseo de estar dentro de sus brazos, por que esa mirada y esa sonrisa, risa le iluminaban el día y le devolvían esa luz que perdió de pequeña.

Un suspiro, Wally, Wally, Wally, ¿en que momento le robaste el corazón a la rubia arquera?.

100 palabras.


	4. Ella

La observaba desde lejos como venía haciéndo desde hace un tiempo, su pelo largo hasta las caderas, su forma de caminar tan segura de ella, pero sobre todo la forma en como ella era, por que simplemente era ella, ella y nadie más que ella, la que con una risa escapada de esos gruesos labios lo hacía sufrir una docena de paros en ese momento.

Era ella nadie más, la que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y ahora afuera de la Academia Gótica esperando a su mejor amigo no podía hacer nada más que observarla a ella.

100 palabras.


	5. Aprueba de fallas

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba en solitario el pelirrojo esa noche en su habitacion ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué tuvo todo que salir mal?, pero todavia mas importante para él, ¿por qué Artemisa tenia que ser la primera en morir?.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto le afecto esa ilusion de la muerte de Artemisa hasta que la vio al despertar de ese horrible entrenamiento, el alivio que sintio como si en ese momento le hubieran quitado un saco enorme de los hombros.

Por casualidades de la vida ahora que recorria los pasillos mas solitarios de Monte Justicia, se encontro con ella y no pudo hacer nada mas que contemplarla, ver como estaba ¡viva!.

El rostro de la joven arquera solo se quedo en asombro por un momento la mirada que Wally le estaba dando era abrasadora, aunque no tenia mucha experiencia en cuestiones del amor si sabia que era esa mirada, la derretia por dentro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintio querida pero no podia dejar que pasara nada con el velocista, si lo hacia uno de los dos si no es que ambos iban a terminar con el corazon roto con el pasar del tiempo, pero como siempre sus sentimientos jugandole una mala pasada y ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas esa sensacion horrible de haberse creido muerta la estaba matando se sentia horrible, la mirada de Wally que no expresaba mas que cariño solo era una invitacion mas para dejarse llevar y era como si ella ya hubiera tomado la decision de aceptarla antes de darse cuenta y asi fue.

Wally, quien era posiblemente el mas empatico del equipo no supo que hacer (en un primer instante) en cuanto las lagrimas de Artemisa empezaron a caer por sus parpados y la veia como se abrazaba asi misma en su propio dolor.

Una rafaga de viento seguida por la sensacion calida de los brazos de Wally, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el punto de no retorno donde ella destapo sus sentimientos y su corazon.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, no importa desahogate— y asi fue la vos del velocista que en ese momento le parecia tan suave y varonil, le hizo darse cuenta de en verdad cuanto la queria y en ese momento se encontro perdida en un mar de llanto, inevitablemente los brazos de ella ahora rodeaban el torso del velocista, su rostro perdido en alguna parte de su cuello todo parecia tan diferente, tan nuevo.

Wally, evito decir algun comentario sobre lo bien que se sentia, no por verla sufrir si pudiera viajar en el tiempo cambiaria muchas cosas, lo que lo hacis sentir bien es saber que ella confiaba en él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Le dio un corto beso en la frente—Sentemonos— le dijo y ambos terminaron uno al lado del otro, ahora con mas confianza en lo que a su "relacion" era, Wally paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros y ella volvio a enterrar su cara en su pecho.

Mierda, estoy perdida. ¡Lo quiero tanto!. Penso Artemisa mientras con sus brazos envolvia el torso de Wally y dejaba que el pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Como estas?— bien era un lindo momento hasta que pregunto lo obvio pero para suerte tal vez de los dos ella lo dejo pasar.

—Mucho mejor— respondio y enterro mas la cara en su pecho, oyendo latidos de su corazon.

574 palabras

Basicamente desde mi punto de vista y la linea de la historia este es el momento en que lo que es Artemisa acepto o por lo menos reconocio de forma oficial sin peros lo que sentia por Wally.

Lo que es Wally siento que lo suyo (debido a el problema del "supuesto" reemplazo de Roy) fue algo un poco mas tardio.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Enferma 1-2

Ocurre un par de semanas despues del capitulo "Aprueba de fallas".

¡100% confirmado!, habia algo en Wally que no le hacia bien, pero...

¿Qué era?.

Acaso, era esa sensacion que le hacia un nudo en el estomago cada ves que ella lo veia cerca de otra chica, no por supuesto que no esos retorcigones era por la mala alimentacion que a veces llevaba o los clasicos colicos en el vientre.

Acaso, esa sensacion de querer que el siempre este ahi para envolverla con sus brazos, ¡¿que idea esa?! De seguro tenia esa sensacion por que el la apoyo en un momento dificil eso queria decir que ahora eran "buenos" amigos, ¿verdad?.

¡Mierda!, ¿a quien engañaba?. Algo estaba naciendo entre el velocista y ella (sino es que ya era seguro) pero no podia simplemente lansarse a sus brazos y decirle cuanto empezaba a quererlo, ambos eran concientes que su relacion empezo con el pie izquierdo, que ni ella o él, habian intentado en ningun momento mantener una "bella" amistad. Que posiblemente este sentimiento que ella ya habia descubierto que era amor (por que no podia llamarlo de otra forma) fuera solo una mala pasada del destino trayendole una nueva cicatriz a su corazon.

¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo de enamorarse? ¡Ah, si!. Un chasquido en su mente le dio las razones por las que habia vetado cualquier sentimiento de amor.

1 Era posiblemente lo mas usado posible (valga la redundancia) a la hora de no confiar en un hombre pero no es como si el haber sido criada por un asesino que le dio un entrenamiento de los mas duro y que en varias ocasiones casi la mata, le hiciera una persona empatica, amable y que desarrollara una confianza inevitable en todo el genero masculino.

2 No solo la crio un asesino sino que al ser tan dura siempre se llevo mejor con los hombres que con las mujetes, traduccion no jugaba a las muñequitas con sus vecinas, asi que ella vivio y vive viendo como sus "amigos" engañaban a las chicas para conseguir lo que mas querian traduccion otra vez, ¡sexo!.

Y aunque debia admitir que habia conocido (en estos ultimos tiempos) hombres (chicos tambien) que no eran como sus flamante vecinos (Wally, entre ellos. Claro esta) todavia estaba ese instito de proteccion que no desaparecia.

Cof, cof.

Pinche, gripe. La tenia pensando demasiado.

—Agh— escondio su cabeza bajo la almohada en un movimiento demasiado brusco, mala idea.

—¿Que tal, rapunzel?— y ahi estaba el dueño de sus sueños y por quien el cerebro de la arquera estaba a punto de sufrir un sobrecalentamiento.

—Bien— dijo con un puchero.

—¿Que haces debes de echarlo?—

—Callate, Artemisa—

—Traje tu medicina. Horrible en mi opinion— decia Wally, mientras servia la cantidad indicada de pastillas en su mano.

—Creo que al fin coincido en algo contigo, guardian de la playa— comento cuando cogio el vaso y las pastillas que le alcansaba Wally. Escenas como esta se venian dando desde hace un par de semanas, desde ese momento de ensueño y confianza.

— Y el mundo se acabara solo por eso— ahora era Wally el que sostenia un vaso con agua.

—Brindemos por eso—

Creo que no hace falta decir que era en esos momentos donde solo eran ellos dos que dejaban fluir sus sentimientos.

550 palabras.


	7. Enferma 2-2

¡Al diablo con esto!

Wally, siempre penso que con su grandioso encanto, su raro pelo rojo, sus hermosos ojos verdes las mujeres caerian por él. Bueno, no. El pelirrojo no tenia tan subido el ego como para pensar que con solo que las feminas lo miraran caerian a sus pies, claro a veces se comportaba como un idiota pero no lo era del todo todavia entendia que aun si eres guapo no por eso cada mujer con la que te topes va a quererte en su vida (o en su cama) pero... ¿Por qué tenia que ser el que cayera?.

Era por todas esas chicas con la que coquetea, ¡vamos!, ni siquiera le funcionaban, el no parecia interesarle a nadie.

Entonces, ¿como habia logrado caer por (y esperaba con) ella? Apenas y empezaban a hablarse de forma mas constante y directa, no tiene sentido no ha habido ningun coqueteo previo ni hablar de alguna muestra de interes (mas alla de la amistad) por el otro.

Podia pasar toda la semana preguntandose lo mismo pero mo sabria decirlo no fue hasta despues de esa horrible misión que empesaron a acercarse.

Entonces...

¡¿Por qué ahora se estaban viendo como dos tontos enamorados?!, por que eso hacian maldicion se veian a los ojos como si el mundo se les fuera en ello, sin importar los mechones de cabello rubio despeinado, lo mal que la tenia la gripe, para el solo era **bella**.

Se acaba de sonrojar, ahora estaba sonrojada, el tambien estaba sonrojado podia sentirlo.

 **252 palabras**


	8. Inseguridades

Parada enfrente de la habitación de Wally, Artemisa se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al estar ahí. Lo había decepcionado, el la había apoyado, la defendió y ella lo había decepcionado, por fin la reconoció como miembro del equipo y lo decepcionó. La idea de volver a su habitación, volver a cuando no podían ni verse cruzo por su cabeza pero Artemisa no es una cobarde, además no sabía si después de lo que le dijo en la bionave iba a poder seguir actuando indiferente hacia Wally West por qué algo tenía bastante claro ella no es indiferente a él, nunca lo fue y no sabia si algún día se volvería indiferente algo poco probable para ella.

Su padre le había dicho que nunca confiarían en ella por su origen y tal vez tuviera razón pero no era más momentos para más inseguridades, miedos o mentiras y menos para él. Se prometió ser mejor persona que su padre y eso estaba haciendo aunque tuviera que soportar el rechazo y miradas de desconfiansa de su compañero tal vez solo estaba siendo egoísta al intentar justificar sus acciones con los problemas que hay en su familia, ella fue imprudente, por su culpa no cumplieron con la misión, ella antepuso sus sentimientos y eso es algo que no debía pasar. Batman se lo había dejado bastante claro y ahora entendía mejor que nunca el por qué.

Después de lo que le dijo su papá se metió en varios problemas de una forma en que no lo había echo en mucho tiempo ahora tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, tenía un labio reventado y aruñones. Desde que se había unido al equipo no había vuelto a escapar de casa solo para meterse en problemas, peleas con tipos fuertes sin sentido.

Ya era hora de enfrentar a sus propios demonios y este era el primer paso.

El sonido de sus nudillos contra la puerta, su cuerpo estremecerse del nerviosismo y un pelirrojo en pijama sin camisa no ayudaron a que se sintiera más calmada con pesar se dió cuenta que Robin también está en la habitación.

—Hola, Artemisa— saludo el protegido de Batman.

—Hola, Robin— devolvió el saludo Artemisa sin ver al chico, ya que estaba más concentrado en los ojos verdes que tenía frente a ella, que la miraban diferente, no se parecía a nada a ninguna expresión que el pelirrojo antes hubiera manifestado hacia ella y la dejo clavada ahí, afuera de la habitación de Kid Flash —Hola a ti también— se animó a decir por fin.

—¿Pasó algo?— pregunto el velocista, tal vez lo decía por las marcas en su cara o por qué no esperaba que ella lo buscara.

—Necesitamos hablar— le contesto ella.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar— tú no, yo sí pensó Artemisa.

—Yo necesito hablar contigo, debo contarte algo— muchas cosas de echo.

—Habla con ella, Wally — a ambos les sorprendió que Robin hablara parece que hasta se habían olvidado que estaba ahí—¿Qué?— evitó lo más que pudo la mirada de Wally hasta que no encontrará un plan para convencer a su amigo de que hablara con ella — Además yo ya tengo que irme B me quiere mañana temprano — escusa tonta y para nada cierta ya que Bruce y Diana no estarían en casa por dos semanas enteras pero debía de ir a ver a sus hermanas periódicamente a la casa de los Kent.

—Pero tu acabas de decir…— empezó Wally.

—Yo acabo de decir que mañana me quieren temprano— si le había contado a su amigo sobre la salida de sus padres y estaba empezando a creer que debió de a ver esperado hasta mañana o a que su amigo preguntara y no mencionarlo él, tenía una leve sospecha sobre lo que Artemisa quería hablar con Wally, Sportmaster había sido visto en ciudad Gótica según le informaron, cerca de la ubicación de la casa de Artemisa y ahora estaba aquí, a la media noche afuera de la habitación de su mejor amigo pidiéndole hablar.

—No me refería a eso—Ricardo sabía que Wally no se refería a eso mientras se levantaba siguió pensando en todas las posibilidades para que Artemisa estuviera ahí la más lógica deseaba disculparse, por dentro rogaba que no fuera así y que tuvieran algo más profundo de lo que hablar, el sabía su historia por qué la había investigado no por qué Artemisa se la hubiera dicho, entendía las inseguridades de ella por qué Batman se las había comentado no por qué hubiera salido de ella contárselo.

—Ya sé que no—contesto con algo de frustración—Habla con ella, no te va a comer—le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo—Buenas noches, Artemisa— y sin mediar más palabras se fue. Suprimió sus pensamientos en cuanto salió de la habitación no debía seguir metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban, no era asunto suyo además ya había invadido la privacidad de la arquera lo suficiente como para ahora intentar averiguar lo que le iba a decir a su mejor amigo, la charla que fueran a tener era de ellos no suya solo esperaba que está les ayudará a admitir los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

—Buenas noches, Robin—escucho que Artemisa contestaba. ¿Por qué su amigo se iba?, ¿Por qué quería que hablara con Artemisa? los murciélagos y su forma de actuar tan incomprensible. Había mantenido su mirada viendo al suelo y casi olvidaba que la arquera estaba frente a él.

Artemisa por otra parte estaba siendo consumida por los nervios, la expectacion y su propia indecisión al no saber que otro paso dar, el cuerpo le pesaba y sentía como iba a caer rendida en cualquier momento, quería llorar hasta no poder mas. ¿Cómo el? Su padre se atrevía a venir y hacerla un volcán de sentimientos a punto de explotar.

—Pasa— Wally se movió a un lado para darle espacio a Artemisa para entrar y así hizo—Sientate— empezo a buscar con la mirada en donde sentarse, había un escritorio, una silla y la cama termino decidiendose por la última opción. Mala idea, desde que se sentó el deseo de acostarse y dormir se intensificó —¿De qué…?—

—¿Cómo has estado?— interrumpio de repente Artemisa.

—Supongo que bien— respondió Wally mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio—¿Como has estado tú?— el velocista la observó mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo. La arquera llevaba una sudadera negra sobre su habitual traje verde.

—Me alegra que hayas estado bien creeme lo digo de todo corazón— los nervios la iban a matar, había dejado sus cosas en el suelo apoyados junto a la cómoda de Wally sin sus armas se sentía desnuda y vulnerable está demás decir que eso no le gustaba —Yo quería hablar sobre la misión, yo… lo siento fui tonta, imprudente, actúe por mi cuenta sin medir las consecuencias, dejé que Sportmaster escapara y Cheshire también escapo con él en resumen fue un verdadero desastre por mí culpa y en verdad lo siento—

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo— manifestó el pelirrojo a quien las palabras de la rubia le habían conmovido.

—Si, sí tengo— aseguró Artemisa —Tu me…por fin estamos bien y yo lo arruinó y te peleaste con Flecha Roja por mí y yo lo arruine, lo siento—

—Lo volvería hacer con mucho gusto— ¿Y si supieras quién soy en verdad? se preguntó Artemisa —¿Y quién eres?— espera lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Wally, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?— la pregunta lo descolocó por lo completo, ¿Qué si podía confiar? Por supuesto que sí.

—Por supuesto que sí— ella podía contarle lo que quisiera.

—¿Sabes cuál es la ID de Sportmaster?— Artemisa sabía que sí, además los supervillanos no tienen ID una vez puestos en prisión lo hacen con sus nombres reales.

—Si es Lawrence Crock— ¿Por qué Artemisa le preguntaba eso?.

—¿Sabes cuál es la ID de Cheshire?— Artemisa deseaba ganar tiempo todavía no quería llegar a la parte que le correspondía a ella.

—No— ella nunca había sido atrapada por la policía y aunque pensaba que la liga sabia quién era no decían nada.

—Su ID es Jade Nguyen — bien ese era todo el tiempo que podía ganar ahora le toca a ella —Y mí ID es Artemisa Lian Crock Nguyen, soy la hermana menor de Cheshire, la hija de Sportmaster y de Paula Crock o más conocida como Hunstress— Wally se quedó pasmado intentando procesar lo que le habían dicho, lo que Artemisa le había dicho.

—¿Por eso…?— la pregunta murió en sus labios, no sabía que preguntar, que debía decir o hacer.

—Si, por eso hice lo que hice —afirmo con un tono apagado en su voz—pero no con la intención de ayudar a mi padre y hermana, eso nunca— dijo mientras negaba con sus brazos de forma apresurada. Wally se quedó callado esperando a que ella siguiera hablando —Yo no se exactamente por qué lo hice yo solamente sentí que eso era algo de familia cuando no era así, ellos son criminales y yo pues… estoy en el lado de los buenos— lo último fue un murmullo.

¿Por que me cuentas todo esto?, quiso preguntar pero su mente descartó la idea después del shock inicial vino el segundo el cuerpo de Artemisa estaba lleno de moretones y heridas abiertas nada grave solo unos rasguños pero en la basta experiencia de Wally con heridas aún así deben ser limpiadas y de paso podría examinar más de cerca los moretones. Detrás de él estaba un escritorio de madera que en otro tiempo perteneció a Flash cuando esa habitación era suya, en la última gabeta de abajo a la derecha tenía un caja con vendas, gasa y diferentes tipos de materiales para curar las heridas de Artemisa. Saco la caja, a la velocidad de un rayo estuvo a la par de la arquera.

—Voy a curar tus heridas— sentencio cuando vio que Artemisa estaba intentando alejarse de él.

—¡¿No dirás nada?!— preguntó casi con indignación tal vez una mezcla entre esta emoción y los nervios que la habían estado consumiendo. El miedo a ser juzgada a sido de los peores que ha sentido.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?— Wally empezo a desinfectar sus heridas — Es tu familia y tú no eres igual a ellos— ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿Cómo podría saber eso?.

Nunca espero esa reacción tan tranquila de Wally aunque tampoco espero sentirse así de nerviosa era como si no fueran ellos así se sentía. Cuando se disculpo con Wally se sintio vurnerable demasiado expuesta para su gusto y en su vida jamás había sido tan honesta con una persona y por eso se sentía así de diferente—Artemisa tu no tenías por que disculparte conmigo —

—Tal vez no tenía por que pero sentí que debía hacerlo — hubo varios silencios largos esa noche y este era uno de ellos — ¿No dirás nada? — volvió a preguntar.

—Es tu familia pero eso no te hace igual a ellos— Artemisa lo veía como quien ve a un mentiroso —¿no me crees?—

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy como ellos?, ¿Qué no soy yo la traidora?— Wally se sentía nervioso por esa situación que según él podía escaparse de sus manos en cualquier momento entendía que Artemisa se sintiera así que tuviera ese miedo a ser juzgada por sus compañeros de equipo ¿Cómo la haría darse cuenta de lo contrario?.

—Por que has pasado aquí meses con nosotros conoces mi ID sabes muchas cosas como las debilidades o miedos eso que podría quebrar a una persona y podrías ir y contárselo a algún lunático y destruirnos y no lo has echo y el que no lo hayas echo me es suficiente — esperaba que ese discurso fuera lo suficiente inspirador y que no se siguiera sintiendo mal—Ademas estás aquí hablándome sobre tu familia, sí tus intenciones para con nosotros fueran diferentes ¿Por qué lo harías?—

—Gracias... por escuchar— suspiro aliviada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Siempre que tú quieras—


	9. El equipo

Artemisa, muchos años después recordaría con algo de vergüenza los primeros meses que estuvo en el equipo, nunca se sintió más torpe e insegura al momento de conocer nuevas personas como en esos días, jamás quiso caer bien y ser parte de un grupo como entonces por que era su oportunidad de tener una vida diferente a la del resto de su familia, un futuro sin tener que esconderse tal vez unirse a las personas que por tantos años habían perseguido a su padre hacia que su ser le dijera que era una traición a la familia que debería de estar ayudando a su padre no a ellos, contándole secretos personales y vergonzosos a su hermana y no a una extranjera de otro planeta, tener que admirar el liderazgo de su padre y no el de un hombre vestido de murciélago, no tendría que ser acaso a su padre por quien recurriera por ayuda al momento de fabricar sus flechas y no a un Robin Hood moderno vestido de verde.

Estuvo en más de una ocasión a punto de salir corriendo, por algún comentario que le pareció algo tonto o por que sintió que metió la pata, en mas de una ocasión quiso renunciar por sentir que no encajaba entre todos esos chicos y chica, tan buenos, amables y nobles, esas eran cualidades que según Artemisa ellos tenían y demostraban siempre en cada una de sus acciones, ella que se sentía cohibida ante ellos y que no creia que ese fuera su lugar, ella no nació para este mundo de héroes.

¿Qué haría cuando se enteraran de su origen?, la verían con ojos acusadores, pensarían que ella es la traidora, la sacarían del equipo.

Contrario a lo que muchos esperarían o llegarían a creer ya que la relación entre el velocista y la arquera desde un principio no fue con la mejor, mas fue Wally por quién se quedó, no por Megan que tan dulcemente la había tratado, no fue por Robín que solía bromear con ella y apoyarla para molestar a su mejor amigo, no fue por Aqualad que la había recibido desde el principio como quien recibe a un viejo amigo, tampoco fue por su breve crush Conner fue por Wally.

El le ayudaba, la incluía en las pláticas de forma indirecta, cuando a Megan, Robin incluso Aqualad parecían olvidar que estaba ahí (no de forma intencional) así fue que con comentarios sarcásticos, hilarantes o bromas hacia ella, lograba incluirla en las conversaciones, hacerla no parte del equipo ese lugar ella había sabido ganarselo sola más no hay que olvidar que sin los trajes, cuándo sus vidas no estaban en peligro ellos eran simplemente un grupo de adolescentes y más que eso amigos. En esos momentos a los miedos de Artemisa al no poder ser aceptada o encajar en el grupo se le sumaba el que ella era para ese entonces la nueva no sabía nada de ellos y lo bien que se conocían entre sí a veces la hacía sentir apartada, claro no es como si ella no supiera integrarse, no era la persona más sociable del mundo pero se las arreglaba bastante bien pero en momentos como estos en los que se ponían a contar anécdotas ella no haciaas que escuchar y no le molestaba, escuchar a sus amigos e historias es bastante entretenido y le gustaba más ahora venía la parte en la que se sentía apartada cuando se ponían a discutir de la situación y ella no sabía si debía comentar ya que era algo de ellos.

—Bueno, solo digo que si no fuera por qué tenía novio no se me hubieran podido resistir— dijo Wally a lo que Artemisa solo rodo los ojos —¿No me crees, hermosa?— cuestionó el pelirrojo de forma seductora.

—Te crees mucho, Wallace. Un pedazo de jengibre es más atractivo e irresistible que tú—

—Pero si piensas que lo soy— afirmo Wally. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron por unos momentos de carmín más esto no la detuvo a ella, una ola de insultos y comentarios sarcásticos se avecinaba de forma peligrosa ningún otro miembro del equipo parecía interesado en detenerla, estás peleas se habían vuelto poco comunes cuando antes no podía hablar uno que ya empezaba el otro.

Tal vez decir que se quedó solo por Wally es un poco de exageración ya que tenía mil razones para hacerlo y si quería diferenciarse lo más posible del historial familiar, quedarse era su única opción.

Más no iba a negar que cuando en las noches pensaba en dejar el equipo la imagen de un chico pecoso de cabellos rojos le venía a la mente, le tocaba el corazón, la hacía levantarse y seguir siempre adelante, por qué no se llevaban bien al principio eso era bastante obvio para cualquiera que los hubiera conocido en esa época, ni siquiera ella podía dar una explicación de cómo terminaron juntos pero lo hicieron y fueron felices con ello.


	10. Ese beso

Suave, eso pensó Wally cuando beso a Artemisa la primera vez y eso pensaría toda su vida, eso también se encontraba pensando en su cama esa noche, recordando la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos y su cuerpo alzado entre sus brazos.

—Wally, ya bájame— recordó escuchar a la arquera entre risas. También recordaba ese sentimiento de estupefacción cuando plenamente consciente de lo que habían echo enfrente de sus compañeros. La bajo apenado, sin soltar su mano, con las mejillas sonrojadas, buscando el valor para verla a la cara, le había prometido ser su amigo si las cosas iban mal a partir de ahora no sabía ¿cómo iba a cumplir esa promesa?, si las cosas no resultaban como esperaba.

—Si, sí claro— un respiro profundo y pudo verla a los ojos, no habían echo nada malo, él la quería de eso se dió cuenta aquella noche que entre lágrimas Artemisa le confesó su más grande secreto frente al equipo. El rostro que el encontró al verla estaba sereno, tranquilo como si esto ya hubiera pasado antes, cómo si no fuera nada nuevo y no lo era ya se habían demostrado su amor en otras ocasiones pero lo que lo hacía diferente ahora era que había pasado a un plano romántico , el afecto que ellos se demostraban largas noches en vela contándose secretos había sobrepasado la barrera de la amistad hace mucho, ambos desde que empezaron sus encuentros nocturnos sabían que esperarse, las consecuencias que podría acarrear si solo uno desarrollaba del todo ese sentimiento llamado "amor" y el otro no.

Sentía como su cuerpo vibraba de la emoción, su sangre fluyendo por su venas, su corazón latir, sentía hasta como el pelo le crecía (decía él) solo por ella y solo por qué ella le dió un beso y solo por qué ella correspondía a sus sentimientos o eso le dió a entender.

¿Wally West qué clase de mujeriego, autoproclamado irresistible a las chicas cae rendido a la primera?.

Ya eran pasadas la una de la tarde del 1 de enero, después de que se besaron no hablaron mucho casi nada principalmente por que su tío no lo dejo solo preguntándole sino le había pasado nada e insistiendo en llegar a casa lo antes posible para saber cómo se encontraba su tía Iris, al final terminaron llegando a la casa a las 4 de la madrugada, se despertó a las doce y su primer pensamiento fue la rubia arquera de traje verde, ojos enigmáticos y carácter fuerte.

El olor a comida se sintió como un golpe, no había comido algo desde el día anterior, si terminaba rápido y lograba convenser al tío Barry y a la tía Iría de dejar el tiempo familiar de año nuevo para la noche tendría tiempo de ir a ver a Artemisa.


	11. Relleno

Llego a su casa más tarde de lo que ella esperaba, Oliver había insistido en que les hiciera compañía a los niños mientras el con Dina hablan con Roy. No había encontrado ninguna excusa para negarse a ello, es verdad que ella y Roy o el clon de Roy nunca se había llevado especialmente bien pero no le negaría su ayuda solo por unas rencillas sin sentido y que ahora no parecían mas que peleas de dos niños pequeños comparados al problema que había sobre ellos, sobre nosotros ya que mi familia gran parte de ella incluyéndola sino no es que toda estaba involucrada en eso, es bastante estresante no poder desligarse de ellos ni siquiera con la que ha llegado a considerar una nueva familia, un nuevo hogar algo tan desligado de su familia rota y disfuncional.

El ambiente estaba demasiado acogedor como para querer levantarse la nieve aun caía, hacia frio afuera pero su cama estaba caliente y acogedora, sus sabanas nunca le parecieron tan cómodas y los deseos de levantarse jamás cruzaron por su cabeza, mas la luz de un rayo de sol que lograba vencer a las nubes la saco por un momento de su letargo y empezó a recordar su viaje de regreso a casa, el cual se había convertido en un recuerdo borroso por decir nulo no recordaba ni siquiera como fue capaz de colarse en su habitación a plena luz del día sin que nadie pusiera el grito al cielo aunque si la veían tampoco importaba mucho, si había algo que recordaba muy bien es que se había cambiado antes de llegar ahí y que había tenido el cuidado de hacer parecer como si hubiera ocupado las escaleras de incendios para subir a la azotea y que ahora solo estaba volviendo a su cuarto, algo que era bastante común entre las parejas de novios que se habían formado últimamente por el vecindario, Artemisa vio a todos esos niños crecer y se sentía realmente sorprendida de ver a muchos ya de la mano preocupándose en qué hacer para agradar a los padres del otro mientras ella solo procuraba regresar lo más entera posible a su casa después de una misión, gajes del oficio que nadie decía en voz alta sobre todo ellos pues tenía la seguridad que muchos de sus compañeros estaban bastante conscientes de que esa no era la vida que supone deberían vivir, Robin por ejemplo a su edad debería de estar prendado de su primer amor, detrás de la chica que le guste o obsesionado con algún juego, desvelándose por ver alguna película y en vez de eso pasa sus noches intentando limpiar una ciudad que primero no era suya y segundo estaba mas rota que un vaso de vidrio al que dejan caer, Wally debería de estar pues siendo Wally detrás de todo lo que use una falda y tenga pechos aunque esa imagen de casanova que tenia de el en un principio había desaparecido con el tiempo mas que en su mente le parecía tan de él, Kaldur bueno no sabría que seria de Kaldur y por ultimo estaba ella, que a su edad y con su historial familiar y propio de violencia tal vez ya hubiera huido de casa.

Estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que cuando su teléfono sono para indicar que le habían mandado un mensaje no escucho, el cansancio pudo más y a pesar de que se acaba de despertar volvió a dormirse solo esperaba no volver a su rutina de sueños interrumpidos que pensaba ya había dejado atrás. Cuando por fin se despertó se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche otra vez había dormido todo el día o eso le pareció a ella, para ser sincera no recordaba a qué horas había regresado solo recordaba que ya era un poco más de media mañana. Después de otro rato dando vueltas en la cama e intentando volver a dormirse ya que tal vez ayudada por el cansancio sentía como si no hubiera dormido así de bien en semanas, estuvo así hasta que su estómago empezó a sonar, vencida por el hambre decidió que buscaría algo de comer.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su teléfono, regalo de navidad de su madre por las buenas notas que había conseguido en la academia y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que hiciera un gasto tan grande y caro en algo así ya que tenían muy poco el teléfono la verdad le gustaba mucho, al encender el dispositivo se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje, grande fue su decepción al notar que no era su exnovio que últimamente había decidido fastidiarle la vida, otra vez, conocía de buena fuente que la chica por la que la había dejado le había sido infiel y ahora quería volver con ella a veces se preguntaba ¿por qué no lo bloqueaba?. Empezó a revisar los estados de sus contactos y se encontró con el de un pelirrojo, de verde ojos y mejillas pecosas sonriente con dos adultos a la par suya, una mujer pelirroja que Wally una vez le había dicho es su tía y el hombre rubio que sabia es Flash, estaban en un parque que seguía adornado con luces navideñas, su mente que nunca fue ajena al muchacho por fin pudo expresar en palabras lo que sus ojos pensaban de él. ¡Que guapo! Como si una bola de nieve hubiera impactado contra su cabeza recordó el beso, sus labios sobre los suyos y la forma tan tímida y a la vez tierna con la que Wally se comportó después de que los dos terminaron de juntar sus labios. Se habían besado frente a equipo, claro eso solo tenia dos explicaciones la primera fue la euforia del momento la que esta descartada ya que por mas alegre que se sintiera ella no solía dejarse llevar sus impulsos y menos se dejaría llevar por los impulsos de los demás, la segunda la mas obvia la que ya había aceptado era como era obvio para los dos desde hace un tiempo que se gustaban y que por eso se habían besado pero Wally hasta el momento no le había expresado los sentimientos hacia ella de una forma que le diera a entender que la verdad si la quería mas que como una amiga y confidente; y ella por otra parte tampoco había demostrado mucho interés mayor que al de un par de amigos hacia él.

Se quedo viendo el contacto de Wally por lo que le pareció una eternidad, se fijó la hora y se sorprendió de lo mucho que había dormido. Artemisa no era de las chicas que se quedaban esperando a que les escribieran más tampoco deseaba confundir las cosas, ese beso pudo a ver sido por muchas razones entre podría ser el de la euforia del momento o porque es tradición no era la única del equipo que había compartido un beso con otro compañero de equipo, aunque estaba bastante segura de que lo de Kaldur y Rocket si era euforia. Si había algo que tenía bastante claro es que entre más pronto resolviera eso, mejor.

Artemisa: Hola

Si eso bastara para empezar una plática casual.

Wally: Hola.

Wally: ¿Como estas?

Se sorprendió ante la respuesta tan rápida que recibió.

Artemisa: Yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estas tu?

No quería parecer demasiado formal ya que se conocían desde hace meses casi un año y le parecía un poco absurdo empezar ahora con formalidades, además después de lo que habían pasado y los secretos compartidos esta conversación parecía bastante hilarante era como si volvieran a conocerse.

Wally: Yo estoy bien.

Wally: ¿Qué haces?

Trataba de alguna forma de buscar un mensaje secreto en esa pregunta, en esos dos mensajes que Wally le había enviado, algo que le pudiera hacer sacar el tema del beso o que le dijera de forma clara lo que el pelirrojo sentía por ella, no había nada.

Artemisa: Me acabo de despertar.

Wally: ¿En serio?

Wally: Yo me desperté al mediodía.

¡Claro!, ahora que lo recordaba él se había ido más temprano que todos, Flash parecía tener gran interés en regresar a su hogar.

Artemisa: Yo llegue hoy en la mañana a la casa he dormido toda la tarde.

Wally: Ey, Robin y yo siempre salimos los primeros días del año para celebrar que es año nuevo. ¿Vienes?

Bueno eso fue muy inesperado y directo.

Artemisa: Si, esta bien.


	12. Reacciones 1-2

¡Año nuevo!, gran momento el fin de 12 ciclos lunas y el comienzo de otros 12, cientos de vidas salvadas de la posible dictadura de la Luz gracias al equipo, las dimensiones de esto eran inimaginables un grupo de adolescentes salvando a la liga de la justicia, a los mas grandes heroes vivos del planeta tierra, es decir era simplemente ¿que edad tenian? Entre 13 y 18, años mas, años menos. Pero a pesar se todo, a pesar de que sus nombres y sus vidas iban a ser admirados por muchos, el no podia pensar en otra que no fuera en sus labios, en esos labios.

—Amigo, ya quita esa cara das miedo— escucho al joven chico maravilla.

—¿Es que tu no estas igual de entusiasmado?— Ricardo no estaba acostumbrado a ver el lado de Wally que se alejaba del coqueto adolescente, podia manejar al coqueto o al maduro, pero no al enamorado — Es que, viejo—

—Te dio fuerte el amor— ambos adolescentes estaban sentados en el sofa de una de las habitaciones de la Atalay esperando por sus mayores.

—Pense que Zatanna te gustaba— comento Wally.

—Me gusta pero no es de esos amores que te ilusionen, ¿me entiende? No es como lo que sientes por Artemisa— se explico Robin.

—Si, te entiendo. Te gusta y la quieres pero no te la imaginas a tu lado— la seriedad se mantuvo en el rostro de ambos por unos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo volvio a reir.

—En serio te gusta— afirmo el menor.

—Hace mas que gustarme— y eso era, si eso era ¿que mas podia ser? No lo llamaria amor por lo menos no tan pronto sin saber como se darian las cosas a futuro. Claro, algo que su amigo intuía y el no, es que no era demasiado pronto para llamarlo amor y podía hasta jurar que ese para terminarían juntos de una forma u otra.

Ningúno de los dos habló más del tema, Robin también tenía cosas que pensar que le quitaron el ánimo por momentos, pero Wally bueno el mundo podía irse al demonio y para nada importaba las consecuencias de ese momento, no importaban mientras tuviera la sensación sus labios.

365 palabras.


	13. Reacciones 2-2

Artemisa no era una persona sentimental, normalmente se guiaba más por la lógica que por los sentimientos.

Cada una de sus emociones parecia estar guardada en una cajita que nadie podia abrir, hasta ahora. Hace poco un vaquero algo valiente, algo coqueto, algo suicida de nombre Wally West la cargo en sus brazos y le robo (segun ella) un beso, eso la habia mantenido en cama los ultimos dias, posible gastroenteritis segun Artemisa por haberle besado a él, mas su madre que como buena madre intuia lo que a su hija le pasaba sabia que no era mas que esas molestas mariposas en el estomago que nacen cuando se esta pues, enamorado y que su supuesta perdida en el apetito solo era ese sentimiento de ilusion que lleva el primer amor.

Ah, si no iba a saber ella de eso, mas su hija era terca y juraba que por haber aceptado y correspondido a ese beso se habia enfermado.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Paula sin mas.

-¿Quien?- respondio su hija intuyendo de que venia esto.

-El chico que te gusta -

-No se de que estas hablando, mama- un comentario algo desesperado por negar la verdad.

-Aja- Paula acerco la silla un poco mas a la cama de su hija. -¿Es el chico pelirrojo del que me hablaste aquel día?- justo en el clavo, la cara sonrojada de su hija confirmaba todo lo que ella ya sospechaba, desde hace tiempo.

-No, no es el - Artemisa se giro mas que sonrojada, parecia un tomate de un rojo que rivalisaba con los cabellos de cierto velocista, para enfrentar a su madre.

-Pero si hay un él- recien ella se dio cuenta de lo que habia echo. Mierda, lo habia aceptado todo, ella ya devia de saber lo que paso, quien es, donde fue, ¡todo!.

-Si hay un él y no no es él. Ahora tengo que bañarme-

313 palabras.


	14. ¿quiere?

Respira, respira, respira.

Palabra anunciadas y repetidas en la mente del joven velocista de cabello escarlata, más sin importar cuantas veces se repetía lo mismo no paraba de pensar en lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón, los nervios lo estaban matando, la herida provocada hace unos días estaba demasiado cerca del pecho (y aunque no era muy profunda) le empezaba a doler por el movimiento rápido de su tórax.

—Hola, amigo—saludo Nightwing al entrar.

—Hey, es raro verte con ese traje no me acostumbro— le señalo él.

—Si, lo se. A mi también me pasa lo mismo— inspecciono el lugar por unos momentos—¿Limpiaste? Tenes que estar en reposo—

—No fui yo, sabes que apenas y limpio mi cuarto—comento como algo obvió y un deje algo ofendido aunque ya los años no lo pueden calificar como un niño hay partes que todavía estan intactas.

—¿Artemisa?—más que una pregunta era una afirmación disfrazada en forma de cuestionamiento, Nightwing sabia bien los dejes y manejes que se traian ellos dos, ya que solo no es mejor amigo de Wally sino también son complices en todo lo que se le ocurra al otro.

—Si—contesto con la mayor simplesa de todos como si las atenciones que ahora la arquera le prodigaba eran lo mas normal del mundo.

—¿Cuando se lo vas a pedir?—la pregunta no tenia por que ser mas especifica los dos se entendian sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

—Hoy cuando regrese—el primer deje de nerviosismo aparecio en la vos de Wally.

—¿Donde anda?— aunque la verdadera pregunta seria la estrategia que utilisaria el velocista para hacer tal propuesta.

—Dijo que tenia hambre y fue a comprarnos algo— una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de acertacion le dio a entender al pelirojo que lo que iba a pasar el lo esperaba desde mucho antes que el aceptara sus sentimientos por ella, Nightwing quería agregar algo más tal vez una burla o un comentario de apoyo pero el olor a comida le hizo callar.

—Hola, Nightwing. Gracias— saludo alegremente Artemisa al expetirojo que le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar de forma más fácil con los platos de comida y la bebida.

—Hola y adiós—comento saliendo ya de una vez de la habitación.

—¿Hace rato estaba aquí?— preguntó de forma inocente a Wally.

—Un poco después que te fuiste— con la mirada seguia cada uno de sus pasos.

—¿Puedes acomodar mi almohada y subir la camilla?— aunque de echo no estaba seguro de que le iba a contestar Artemisa, por que hasta en los momentos mas amable podia salir esa parte de su caracter que todos conocian.

—Claro, esta bien— la respuesta sorprendio a ambos, sobre todo a ella quien le estaba mostrando a Wally esa parte que habia escondido de los demas no la Artemisa a la que todos conocian y estaban acostumbrados sino la chica que se preocupa por los que quiere la que es atenta y bondadosa, estaba abriendo su corazón, entregando su "reputación" de chica mala se derrumba con cada gesto de cariño y atencion prodigado hacia Wally y en lo mas profundo solo pedia que el supiera apreciarlo y cuidarlo, su ser fue dañado y corrompido hace años y por nada queria que Wally añadiera una marca mas.

Claro que el de acomodarle la almohada y la cama era una excusa para tenerla mas cerca.

—¿Así esta bien?— pregunto Artemisa haciendo un esfuerzo para que Wally no se diera cuenta que su corazón latia al cien al tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su respiracion en su cuello ademas podia jurar que si Wally bajara el rostro podria tener una buena vista de sus pechos, ella sabia gracias a ese pequeño aire proveniente de la nariz de Wally que no lo hacia pero nada podia negarle el echo de que Wally estaba disfrutando ese momento tanto como ella pero en sus adentros juraba que era la mas nerviosa de los dos.

—Aja— le respondio oliendo su piel desde la distancia mas corta que los habia mantenido separados, no habia nocion del tiempo, no sabia cuanto se habian mantenido así solo que despues de pasado un rato una de sus manos la derecha que estaba libre de algun tipo de suero corto con temerosidad el espacio libre entre ambos cuerpos posandose en su cadera.

Nada, no paso nada en cuanto la coloco ahí lo que le hiso terminar de recorrer su cadera y envolverla con su brazo.

Artemisa cuyo aliento luchaba por mantener adentro no paraba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, no era una posicion para nada romantica menos comoda pero no queria moverse, los nervios propios de la adolescencia en cualquier momento podian traicionarla pues situaciones como esta no eran comunes para chicos como ellos que vivian entre la escuela y el trabajo heroico, apenas y conocian a los compañeros de la escuela y no hablar de salir con ellos de echo podia jurar que conocia mejor al velocista enfrente de ella que vivia a cientos de kilometros de distancia que a su mejor amiga en la Academia de Ciudad Gotica.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos para traerla de nuevo a la realidad cuando ella como en un sueño bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios estaban a milimetros de distancia de los de Wally.

El velocista no estaba menos nervioso la farsa de casanova se hacia mas obvia.

Esos labios de rosado oscuro, grandes y gruesos se volvieron demasiado tentadores como para resistirse, con un movimiento algo brusco unio sus labios y con un compas lento e improbisado empesaron una dansa nueva.

Al principio era lento y torpe con los segundos se volvio apasionado aunque no lo suficiente de echo ese beso lo unico que tendria que envidiarle a los de años posteriores es que fue el primero.

Ni ella que disfrutaba de como exploraban su boca ni el que disfrutaba de ser el explorador podian imaginar lo que pasaria en años posteriores y tampoco de como ella extrañaria estos momentos cuando el diera su vida para evitar una dictadura alien.

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de ambos (en Wally mas una sonrisa traviesa) en el momento en que el toco uno de los muslos de la rubia.

Gris y verde se encontraron en dos rostros pintados con rojo carmin.

—¿Somos...novios?— la reaccion de sorpresa en los musculos de su rostro no se hicieron esperar aunque fueron cambiados rapidamente por una sonrisa, grande y la mas hermosa que Wally habia visto, no resivio respuesta verbal solo un rapido asentimiento de cabeza para volver a funcionar.

—Disculpen— la vos del Detective Marciano los sorprendio a ambos separandose con un salto.

Las palabras no salian y el cerebro dejo de funcionar, el sentirse atrapados les daba gracia y pena a la ves pero no arepentimiento.

NOTA: Los capitulos se ordenan segun sean publicados.


	15. Muerto

—Artemisa— la voz del exchico maravilla no logro penetrar en el mundo de pesadilla donde se encontraba la arquera —Artemisa, ¡abre o tiraré la puerta!— un golpe sordo a la puerta.

Wally, esta muerto. Un pensamiento que no lograba aparta de su cabeza. Una verdad que todavía parecía tan lejana, las sabanas estaban tal y como las dejaron ese día, la almohada todavía olía a él, su ropa todavía olía a él, ¡maldita sea! Todavía podía sentir su presencia en la habitación y podría jurar que cruzaría esa puerta en cualquier momento le mostrara esa bella sonrisa que tanto había amado y le abrazaría y ella lo besaría y esa idea dolió, dolió en lo más profundo de su ser, las lágrimas se abrieron paso y volvió a llorar, volvió a llorar como lo había echo cien veces en el mismo día.

¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué cuando mas lo empezaba a amar?, ¿cuando empezaban a planear un futuro juntos? Un futuro como nunca lo imagino, un futuro donde uno más uno hacen tres, a veces cuatro, a veces más.

Wally, esta muerto.

Wally, este muerto y todo lo que alguna vez formo parte de un plan ya no podía ser por que faltaba una de las dos partes más esenciales y ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho "te amo" mas veces.

Ahora tirada en su habitación a su mente venian los recuerdos de como empezó todo y de como fueron felices juntos y una gran nostalgia la invadió.

Click. La puerta se abrió, al final el exchico maravilla no necesitó tirar la puerta.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo en un suspiro ahogado para darse la vuelta y darle la espalada mientras seguía en el suelo de su habitación.

—Artemisa— pronuncio Ricardo en un susurro.

—¿Qué?— dijo de forma cortante no quería saber nada del mundo y menos de él, del mejor amigo y tampoco quería saber nada del equipo por que le recordaba tanto a Wally.

—Se que es duro...— empezó un discurso para el que no estaba preparado ¿como le iba a dar consuelo a ella?, ¿como superas que el amor de tu vida se muera?.

—¿Lo sabes?, ¿en verdad lo sabes?. Era más que mi novio, era mi compañero, mi amigo y yo lo amaba...lo amo— y otra vez ese vacío, ese hundimiento en el pecho y esas lágrimas saliendo sin permiso.

—El también era mi amigo, el mejor de todos y se que de alguna forma desde la muerte lo sigue siendo y por eso se que el no querría verte a si sufriendo—

—¿y crees que yo no?— pregunto indignada Artemisa desde el suelo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos—¿crees que no lo se?, yo compartía mi vida con Wally pero no puedo hacer nada para de sufrir, de llorar por que duele, ¡carajo!— ahora se incorporaba lentamente, se sentó en la cama y abrazo su piernas. Ricardo, con sus pasos siempre seguros pero en su mente dudando pero recordando la promesa que le habia echo a su amigo, se acercó a Artemisa se sentó a su lado, le paso un brazo por la espalda y la abrazo.

—Yo se que duele, Artemisa. Hay que seguir adelante por Wally—

—Solo ha pasado una semana, ¿y si todo fue una ilusión?, ¿y si todavía sigue vivo y necesita nuestra ayuda?—

—Wally no va a volver Artemisa — contesto y esas palabras le pesaron. Artemisa deciso el rollo en que se había convertido para abrazar a Ricardo y esconderse en su pecho.

Ricardo no dejaba de preguntarse si esto estaba bien el le había prometido a Wally que la cuidaría si el llegaba a faltar pero no sabia si esto le molestaría al final era aunque no están haciendo nada malo y el esta ahí solo para servir de apoyo seguía siendo una situación muy comprometedora.

—¿Sabes?— pregunto Artemisa mientras se separaba—El día anterior a que todo pasará estábamos acostado los dos juntos...y hablamos de un futuro, una familia, y ahora...—

—Lo se— fue la respuesta en un susurro que le dio. Artemisa, lo vio con sorpresa y después recordó que se contaban todo — Yo lo llame para hablarle de...—

—¿De?—

—Voy a ser padre, ¿ok? Y no estoy en una relación con la mama del bebe le hable para hablarle de eso y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y me termino contando lo que hablaron. Artemisa, el te amaba de la forma en que solo amas una vez en la vida de una forma en que yo nunca he querido a alguien, el...—

—Lo se— corto Artemisa —Lo se, por que yo también lo hice y lo hago de esa forma y por eso duele. Y también se de la promesa que se hicieron y se que por eso estas aquí, que tu forma de demostrarle después de la muerte que en verdad eras su es convertirte en el mio aunque ya lo seas y en verdad te lo agradezco pero, necesito estar sola Ricardo necesito un momento para mi, para procesar— y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, ¿cuando dejaría de llorar?.

—No, si salgo de esta habitación dejándote con lágrimas en los ojos el fantasma de Wally es capaz de aparecerse solo para patearme el trasero — y el deseo de que eso pasará se expandió por sus venas.

—Ojala que eso pasara— expreso Artemisa en voz alta los sentimientos de Ricardo.

Y sus palabras sonaban demasiado reales por que en ellas iba la carga de un deseo de verdad no uno que nace por un capricho sino uno que nace de lo mas profundo del corazón.

—Bien echo, amigo. Sigue así—


	16. Eres tu

No lo podia creer. Mi corazon late a mil por hora sin que te des cuenta, amor siento que estoy soñando.

Eres tú...

Me he levantado cada día, con sueños que parecían pesadias, te he soñado por años, cinco para ser exactos y jamás pense verte aqui de vuelta, frente a mi. Y mas sin embargo aquí estás frente a mi.

E pasado noches recordando aquellas veces que sin que nadie supiera saliamos a la playa y nos besabamos en la arena, las veces que peleamos en el monte por ser adolescentes cuyo orgullo no permitia aceptar nuestros sentimientos, cuando me reclamabas si me veías con un chico como si fueras mas que un amigo y tal vez tenias razón, nunca fuiste solo mi amigo.

Y sin embargo aquí estas...frente a mi.

Se que no me has notado todavía esta viendo el horizonte vigilando el cielo, ¿te acuerdas?...de las noches que nos escapabamos y veiamos juntos las estrellas esperando una nueva aventura pues la vida que elegimos no era para nada tranquila.

Me empiezo a quebrar, ¡oh Wally!, ¿eres tú?, ¿de verdad eres tu?.

—¿Wally? — un susurro escapo de mis labios con la voz llena de asombro y se que tu lo escuchaste, mi expresion se quiebra, la felicidad me invade, eres tú, eres tú.

—¿Artemisa? — te diste la vuelta yo todavia no creia que eras tu casi esperaba que al voltearte no fueras mas que una ilusión o terminaras siendo otra persona, pero no fue así y por fin pude ver esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días y me hacía saber que no todo estaba perdido, nadie sonríe como tú, ¿cuanto no extrañe esa sonrisa boba? A pesar que hubo un tiempo que la maldecia hoy la amo.

—Wally— mi voz empieza a quebrarse, mis sentimientos exigen salir a flote y las lagrimas salen sin que yo pueda controlarlas.

—Bebe— pude sentir una pequeña ráfaga de viento y sabia que eras tú, sentí tus brazos a mi alrededor una vez mas y me eche a llorar y se que tu también.

—Wally, Wally — como idiota no hacía mas que repetir tu nombre, que despues de tantos años ya no me sabia a vinagre te abraze fuerte pero, necesitaba saber que eres real, despues de soñar tanto con este momento necesitaba saber que de verdad eras tu y no un producto de mi mente.

—Tranquila, bebe...Ya estoy aquí — y de verdad lo estabas.


	17. Eres la elegida

Decir que en estos momentos estoy nervioso era poco, no podía describir con palabras lo que siento pues mi corazón late más rápido de lo habitual y mis átomos se burlan de mi inseguridad, cada fibra en mi cuerpo lucha por no atravesar la pared.

—Ya estoy lista, Wally— te volteo a ver, llevabas unos vaqueros, con zapatos deportivo y una camisa de Flecha Verde, íbamos a ir a la feria y como ya te conocía sabía que íbamos a probar todo los juegos porque aunque no me guste, ya que ser un velocista que ve el tiempo pasar mas lento que las demás personas cuando se expone a altas velocidades no es divertido subirse a una montaña rusa, aún así iba a subir contigo porque no te iba a dejar sola, quiero crear recuerdos, muchos recuerdos.

—Te ves hermosa — te digo y aunque se que piensas que exagero porque tu apariencia en estos momentos no concuerda con lo que se considera hermoso en una mujer no importa porque te vez hermosa y...¿que importa la sociedad?, si esta no me permite estar contigo.

—Wally no exageres — me regañas, por que no aceptas que ciegas mi vista y te veo como laas hermosa de todas.

¡Lo vez!. Exclame en mi mente.

—No lo hago—te extiendo una mano y ruego por que la tomes para toda la vida—Ven vamos ya es tarde—

️️️

Habíamos llegado y como sabía que pasaria probamos cada juego y mi estomago acostumbrado a la velocidad era traicionado por mis nervios.

—¿Wally, estas bien?, ¿te pasa algo? — me preguntas de forma inocente, pero esas pequeñas preguntas hacen que quiera huir y no porque me arrepienta, quiero contarte todo lo que pasa por ni cabeza pero le prometí a mamá que te trataría como una reina y no lo iba a arruinar con mi gran bocota.

—Si, bebe. ¿Por qué? — pregunté con fingida inocencia.

—Estas muy callado, no eres así— tu tampoco, me preguntó si sospecharas mis planes normalmente irías directo al grano.

—Solo veía el mar, Ciudad Gótica tiene una buena vista del mar — algo que sabía desde hace tiempo, desde que empecé a visitar a Ricardo para jugar en la mansión.

—Regresas a tus viejos hábitos, vigilante de la playa—una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios al escuchar ese viejo apodo, con el que me nombraste desde el momentos en que me conociste cuando era un joven inmaduro que se enamoraba de todo lo que tiene y usa falda —Fue muy amable de tu parte el proponer que pasáramos las fiestas con mama y ni con tu familia. Gracias — se que ese "gracias" es sincero pues no te gusta dejar a tu mamá por tanto tiempo sin visitar.

—No hay que agradecer nada, nena. De igual manera vamos a pasar año nuevo con mi familia— además tenia que hablar con tu madre, cosa que hice en cuanto tuve un tiempo a solas con ella aunque eso si no te digo el porque hasta después.

—Dina, me envió un mensaje antes de venir dijo que ella y Oli quieren hacer una cena después en Navidad y que si queríamos podíamos ir y llevar a nuestras familia, pensaba que si vamos podemos llevar a mama y a tus padres — estas extrañamente amable, acaso los recuerdos de antes vuelven a atormentar si es asi dímelo.

—No estaría mal— aunque me gustaría sacarte la verdad a besos y consolarte en mis brazos debo abstenerme.

—También dijo que iba a invitar a algunos miembros del equipo y otros de la liga; y tal vez alguno que no esté en ninguno de los dos pero, ya sabes solo los que conocemos nuestras identidades — al final en lo que caminábamos llegamos a donde yo quería, el muelle aquí donde supimos quienes eramos, tu estabas de espaldas a unas cajas que estaban debajo de la ventana de un almacén y justo ahí pude ver a Dick de civil listo con una cámara me levanto el pulgar para saber que estaba listo. También vi a Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Flash, tia Iris, la mamá de Artemisa, Wonder Woman, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Wonder Girl y Shadow, los trillisos Allen, ¡mierda hasta Batman estaba ahí!.

¡Dick!. Se está vengado por lo que le hice cuando se entero que iba a ser padre.

Bien Wallace. Es la hora, no te acobardes tu eres el Wallman tu puedes.

—Artemisa — llame temeroso, tu me volviste a ver, vi que Dick me hacía señales no entendía nada, le hice una seña que no entendia y tu lo notaste.

—¿Wally que pasa?— ella volteo a donde estaban pero por suerte no los vio.

— Wally acomoda a Artemisa para que tu y ella salgan de lado — me dijo Miss Matian en la mente.

—Mi niño se va a casar— escuche a mi tía.

—Iris tranquila todavía no se lo ha propuesto. Suerte campeón— dijo mi tío Barry.

Mientras me decían todo esto yo acomodaba a Artemisa, quien me veía de forma extraña, lo que me faltaba que creyera que me volví loco.

—Cuidala— escuche a señora Paula, y en lo más profundo de él órgano al que llamamos corale prometí que daría la vida de ser necesario.

—Lo haré, señora. Ella es a la que quiero — pude expresar la promesa que hice, después de decir estas palabras escuche un ¡ahh! en grupo—Hoy si silencio es mi momento — sin darme cuenta lo dije en voz alta y podría jurar que Artemisa se debatía entré irse o quedarse.

—¿Wally seguro que estas bien? — me pregunta la responsable de mi nerviosismo y de las ganas de querer ser mejor.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? — encogí los hombros.

—Haces gestos como si hablaras, pero no dices nada. ¿tienes una conversación telepática?, ¿Megan está aquí?— ¡maldicion! Me habias descubierto.

—Bueno es que yo... — dude si empezar a decirte lo que venia a hacer aquí o seguir divagando.

—Esto es mejor que una novela—escuche a Jason, ¡lo odio!.

–¿Wally? — tome una larga bocanada de aire, pude notar como las piezas de un rompecabezas se empezaban a armar y queria decirtelo tod antes que te dieras cuenta de "mis invitados" notese el sarcasmo

—Artemisa—dije de forma seria y lenta, maldición asi doy miedo, veo a mi tío Barry quien me levanta los dos pulgares y movió la cabeza como señalandome donde dirigir la vista y pude ver en el techo Dina, Oliver, Jade, Roy y la hija de ambos, cabe recalcar que como los otros estaban de cdejado, ¿Por que no te traes de un solo a toda la liga?— murnure aunque fue lo suficiente alto para que me escucharas.

–Wally, en serio. ¿Que pasa?— interrogaste. Pude ver como Ricardo se moria de la risa— Wally no soy tonta se que todos estan aqui—

—Escucha, Artemisa — pase una mano por mi nuca — Yo...recuerdo que cuando te conocí me enoje porque no quería pensar que Roy nos había dejado, pero...yo...solo quiero decir que cuando te vi por primera vez pensé "hermosa"...y cada comentario que dije de forma hiriente eran porque era un niño que no sabía manejar sus sentimientos por que no se de que forma mi orgullo no me dejaba ver lo importante que eras para mí,nena.

—Wally, eso ya lo se no tienes que repetirlo— lleve mi dedo indice a tus labios para callarlos.

—Nena, este es mi momento dejame difrutarlo— tu rostro era un poema lleno de incognitas.

—Es el Wallman en acción solo disfrutalo— escuche a Ricardo imitando mi voz coreado por risas, también como su hija pedia silencio para poder ver mi atroz confesión, se parecia mucho a Ricardo.

—Entraste en mi vida sin pedir permiso, arrasaste con todo lo que encontraste desde conceptos de belleza hasta mis propia forma de ver el mundo y nuestras discusiones me volvían loco, eres tan buena argumentando como yo en la quimica. En nuestra primera cita no oficial, me dije "Wallace, eres un idiota" por no haberme fijado en ti antes y cuando te conocí de mejor manera me di cuenta que eras especial, en nuestra primera cita oficial me dije "encontré a la indicada" tenía 17 años y había encontrado a la mujer que quería toda la vida a mi lado y me di cuenta que era afortunado porque te encontré cuando estaba en lo mejor de la vida, ¿cuantas personas logran eso?. Lo que intento decir es... Nena, me vuelves loco— me arrodilló el momento en que mi rodilla toco el piso fue eterno, de mi abrigo saco una caja de verde su color favorito, pero todavía no la abro ni siquera muestro lo que hay en mi mano. Veo como te quedas sin aliento, esperando a ver cuales son los planes de tu novio y sonrio de orgullo, el plan no va tan mal.

—Yo no se que responder a eso. Wally fue hermoso—

—Te amo, Artemisa. Amo tu forma de ser, amo tu mal humor por que sin el no tendríamos esos grandes reencuentros, amo que seas tan independiente, ¡amor! cocinas deliciosos, ame la vez que mandaste al demonio a un chico porque te dijo que deberías de vestirte de forma mas femenina por que me hace darme cuenta que tu no valoras las apariencias que valoras lo que hay dentro, amo tu forma de cocinar, amo que seas tan inteligente—por fin abro la palma de la mano y despues la caja y veo como te le quedas viendo a la joya enfrente de ti, era una esmeralda, es pequeña y me costo mucho comprarla siento que te mereces algo mejor, pero espero aceptes es lo unico que pido— Es por esto y muchas razones mas que decide que...que... —

—Calma, chico— cuanto agradecia que tio Barry estuviera conmigo en estos momentos y que los demas estuvieran guardando silencio.

Volví a tomar otra bocanada de aire—¿Quieres ser mi esposa?— lo dije de forma torpe y nerviosa, mi voz salio muy aguda que por dentro me moria de la verguenza. Veo tu cara atónita, mientras esperaba una respuesta las dudas llegan a mi mente, ¿me aceptaras? por que si no lo haces el mundo se me viene abajo —Anda, nena. No me dejes colgado — por favor no lo hagas...tu expresion no cambia.

—Tranquilo, chico. Dejala que lo procese— escuche a Tio Barry decir, pero no queria escuchar mi corazon latia mas y mas rapido, mis ojos empezaban a picar, queria llorar.

—Si—fue un susurro, un pequeño susurro que para mi en ese momento fue todo, la presion que sentia en el pecho desaparecio y senti que por un momento roce el cielo, el flash de una cámara me devolvió a la realidad —Si, si — esta vez hablaste más fuerte y te acércaste yo me pare, te coloque la argolla y te bese. Nena, te prometo que no permitire que te arrepientas de haber aceptado. Pude escuchar como empesaban a bajar de los techos y salir de sus escondites para felicitarnos.


End file.
